Silent Wishing
by NijoJo
Summary: Okay first of all, Naruto is alone in a washroom with Hinata. Sakura, Ino and TenTen are about to kill him if they find him. And Hinata is telling him that she is staying at the hospital. Which is pretty complicated already. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Wishing**

Hinata loves Naruto and wishes that they will stay forever with each other. But when Hinata gets sick longer than 5 months. She gets worried and soon learns that she might die from consumption. Will her wish ever some true? Maybe if you read this, it might!

Stuff you tell people: I don't own Naruto, I own Burito! It's a manga I'm working on!

Perhaps it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but Hinata knew better. The doctors told her she might die and cough out blood. She did. Her bed sheets were covered in blood. It started when she watched Naruto training, it was pouring rain. Hinata really wanted to go up to Naruto to say he should go inside, but she was still much too shy to talk to him. Watching him from afar was good enough for her. Know that she knew that she was dying she could not leave her room. She had to see Naruto again…somehow.

Naruto kind of knew Hinata watched him. He could sense her presence. She calmed him. But lately Naruto noticed that Hinata didn't visit as often and soon never came. He worried what happened to her. As dense as ever he still did not know that she had had a crush on him for quite a long time. Naruto thought that he should visit her. He would. Once he knew what happened.

**Sorry the story is so short. I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review! Those reviews make me happy and want to write some more. I really wanted to do this story so that's why I haven't been writing my other stories and because NO-ONE will review the other stories such as '_Gender Confusion'_ , _Innocent Melodies_ and _Ino, Cooking, Disaster._ Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent Wishing**

Hinata loves Naruto and wishes that they will stay forever with each other. But when Hinata gets sick longer than 5 months. She gets worried and soon learns that she might die from consumption. Will her wish ever some true? Maybe if you read this, it might!

Stuff you tell people: If I owned Naruto, the drawing would have Shino on every page and no one else.

* * *

Hinata's POV- 10:00 Am 

Perhaps it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but Hinata knew better. The doctors told her she might die in about a year and would be coughing out blood. She did. Her bed sheets were covered in blood. It all started when she watched Naruto training, it was pouring rain. Hinata really wanted to go up to Naruto to say he should go inside, but she was still much too shy to talk to him. Watching him from afar was good enough for her. Now that she knew that she was dying. It saddened her to know she might never be able to see Naruto again. She wasn't even allowed to leave her room. Confined in her room to wish and pretend she was with him again.

* * *

Naruto's POV- 10:00 Am

Naruto kind of knew Hinata watched him. He could sense her presence. She calmed him. But lately Naruto noticed that Hinata didn't visit as often and soon never came. He worried what happened to her. As dense as ever, he still did not know that she had had a crush on him for quite a long time. Naruto thought that he should visit her. He would. Once he knew what happened.

* * *

Hinata's POV- 10:20 Am

Hinata was slowly falling into a deep slumber. That was until 3 loud voices were coming from the hall. The door slammed opened. And 3 girls attacked her, screaming "OMFG! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" "HINATAAAAAA!" "DON'T DIEEEEE!!!!"

3 kunoichis stood in front of her, their eyes seemed to be bulging out of their skulls when they saw her blood covered sheets that were not yet washed. They all screamed in terror.

"S-Sakura? I-Ino, TenTen?" sputtered Hinata. Then she had a light cough, not even enough to hurt a fly. Sakura saw her coughing.

"OH DEAR GOD HINATA! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?" screamed Sakura. TenTen and Ino pushed Hinata into the washroom.

"TAKE A BATH! ITS GOOD FOR YOUR CIRCULATION!" Sakura locked the door from the outside.

And because of that Hinata must now stay trapped in that washroom and take a bath.

* * *

Naruto's POV- 10:20 Am

Naruto was certain she would be at her home or training. So he ran towards the training area. That's when he really had to go. Like really go. LIKE REALLY! He couldn't keep it in any longer. That's when he saw the hospital. Thank Kami-sama. He climbed into the closest window and luckily he found himself in a washroom. He locked the window, it made somewhat of a loud noise. He went of course but I won't mention those details because that would be gross. He used air freshener. But then a girl was pushed into the room. _'Oh My Gawd!_ _Am I in the girls washroom?'_ It was Hinata and from behind the door Sakura, Ino and TenTen were talking to her. Oh no. What was Naruto to do?

* * *

Hinata's and Naruto's POV- 10:27 Am

'_Maybe I should have a bath.'_ Thought Hinata. She turned on the water. Really hot, and got all of her bath essentials (bubble bath and all that stuff). Now Naruto was in a very tough situation. If he opened the window to get out, it would be very loud and hard to get out or he could stay there and have Hinata see him and faint. So he did neither. Instead he changed into a rubber ducky and stayed near the bathtub. Probably he wouldn't be noticed. Hinata got undressed and climbed into the tub, she was brushing her hand on the side of the bathtub when she felt a bump. She picked up the bump at observed it. A rubber ducky.

"When did I get this?" Hinata said to herself. She plopped the toy into the tub and splashed the hot water on it. The water was too hot. Naruto puffed into some smoke and appeared on top of Hinata. May I note they are in water?

"Geez, Hinata. Why is the temperature so hot?" Naruto grinned his infamous grin.

Hinata's face blushed into a crimson red. "N-N-Naruto?" and fainted.

Naruto gazed into her fragile face and gingerly touched her hair and skin. He moved in closer to observe her when he noticed. She was naked. The door started to have a pounding noise.

"HINATA? WHATS WRONG? I HEAR NARUTO IN THERE!" screamed Sakura

"HINATA YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR 5 MINUTES!" cried Ino

"HINATA! I'M BREAKING DOWN THE DOOR! IN 3 SECONDS!" exclaimed TenTen. The door crashed down and 3 kunoichis stood there gaping at the sight before them. How was Naruto supposed to explain this to them?

**Well? What did you think? Did you like it? I think I might be moving their relationship a bit too quickly, I'll have to fix that. Anyways please review and read my other stories. I write my stories in a pattern. First person who guesses the pattern wins something cool!!! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
